


【BruJay】 海之子

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *克苏鲁无披风AU！(蠢作者努力学爱手艺的致郁范儿><)*有米→桶暗示
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	【BruJay】 海之子

初冬的阴霾天，布鲁斯·韦恩的死讯传遍整个哥谭。  
达米安选在了11月6日，作为给父亲送葬的日子。这一天，上至市长、议员，下至孤儿、流浪汉，这座城市的男女老少都纷纷出动，送别哥谭最富有的大慈善家。  
上午10点，布鲁斯的告别仪式在哥谭大教堂盛大举行。塔利亚·奥古、赛琳娜·凯勒、维姬·维尔等名媛名记坐在教堂的最前排。她们都来送别自己曾经爱过，或依然爱着的这位传奇富豪。她们各自在曾经的某时时刻，在布鲁斯心中占据着或多或少的位置，是他不可多得的红颜知己……  
告别仪式结束后，达米安跟母亲打了个照面。塔利亚劝儿子好好保重，韦恩家族和哥谭都需要他作为主心骨，继续支撑下去。  
“放心吧，母亲，我会好好照顾自己的。”  
28岁的黑发青年朝塔利亚点了点头，钢蓝的双眸里却难掩忧郁。  
随后，送葬的车队准时从哥谭大教堂出发，沿着城市的主干道抵达位于市中心的韦恩塔，然后沿途经过哥谭大剧院、哥谭体育场、帝国酒店等布鲁斯生前爱去的地方，最后驶往市郊。布鲁斯·韦恩将安葬在韦恩庄园内的私人墓地内，与托马斯、玛莎、阿福，以及杰森·韦恩等家人一起，永远长眠地下。

葬礼结束后，迪克和芭芭拉、提姆和斯蒂芬妮，这两对夫妇在庄园里和达米安共聚晚餐。  
坐在主人位子的达米安，盯着点亮的蜡烛沉思，自己有多久没跟哥哥嫂嫂们坐在一起吃饭。印象中，十年前父亲带着杰森的棺材从阿卡姆小镇回来之后，这个家就不再是完整的。  
杰森，又是杰森……  
晚上，迪克和提姆问达米安，是否需要他们留下来陪自己。最小的弟弟摇了摇头，表示不需要，并感谢两位兄长的好意。  
送走芭芭拉他们四个，达米安锁好铁门，打着手电筒去了大宅外的蝙蝠洞。年轻的韦恩一路往蝙蝠洞里走，耳边传来地下河水流过的响声。  
在达米安记忆中，杰森死后不久，布鲁斯请了一批工程人员装修蝙蝠洞。不过工程结束后，蝙蝠洞成了韦恩庄园的禁地，布鲁斯禁止包括潘尼沃斯和达米安在内的任何人入内。

一年前的某个清晨，布鲁斯从床上醒来后全身动弹不得，达米安请来汤普金斯医生看诊。后者诊断布鲁斯中风了，给他开了清血栓的药。经过一个月的治疗和康复，布鲁斯的手指虽然不能提拉重物，但起码重新能动了。经过两个月时间，布鲁斯终于摆脱轮椅，自己能在拐杖辅助下独自行走，他第一时间走出大宅，不顾达米安阻挠一个人去了蝙蝠洞，并且不让儿子陪同……

打出生起，达米安就由塔利亚一手抚养长大。等到他10岁时，奥古女士和韦恩先生达成协议，将儿子的抚养权从母亲转移到父亲手上。这时的达米安才知道，原来自己的亲生父亲是哥谭的富豪慈善家布鲁斯·韦恩，而且自己还有三位没有血缘的哥哥。  
最先欢迎达米安加入韦恩家的，是迪克。跟自己年龄最近的，是提摩西。但他最想感兴趣的，却是杰森。不过很快他就发现，自己并不是这个家里第一个对杰森产生好感的人，父亲才是。  
韦恩家四位少爷在哥谭社交圈有着非常不错的风评，不过二公子极少出现在公开场合露面。因此杰森被送上一个外号——“最受保护的韦恩”。  
诚然，比起衣香鬓影、觥筹交错的社交派对，韦恩大宅的藏书馆对杰森更大的吸引力，布鲁斯也对其听之任之。虽说杰森对社交兴趣缺缺，但这并不意味着他是缺乏吸引力的家伙。正好相反，杰森的魅力甚至可以说是直教人神魂颠倒。

杰森八年级时，校方通知家长来学校一趟，他被牵涉到一桩校园暴力事件。布鲁斯以为杰森和同学打架了，后来老师告诉他不是这回事。杰森并没参与打架斗殴，三个孩子打架的原因，是因为他们各自声称杰森是自己的男朋友。老师把来龙去脉说完，自己都苦笑着摇摇头，监护人是大名鼎鼎的哥谭宝贝，班里的孩子们怎比得上杰森的段位。  
“杰森，你学校不是只收男生的吗？”  
“嗯，我读的是男校，布鲁斯你忘了吗？”  
“也就是说，跟你告白的都是男孩子？”  
“有什么问题吗？”杰森一脸无辜看向养父。  
“就因为你答应了告白，他们才大打出手？”  
“我没答应啊，我说的是‘我会考虑’，就这样。”  
“好吧。”  
布鲁斯算明白了，过错不在他的宝贝身上。宽敞的车厢内，杰森挨在父亲的手臂上假寐，布鲁斯搂着男孩，欣赏稚气未脱的脸上，两道浓密的睫毛像一双颤翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

成年后，韦恩家三个养子分别走上不同的道路。热心公益的迪克投身于社会福利事业，循规蹈矩的提摩西则回到韦恩企业。  
至于杰森，在大学期间尝试投稿到出版社，顺利出版了几本个人小说。毕业后，他搬到哥谭市下辖的阿卡姆小镇，镇上人烟稀少，是个适合他安静潜心创作的地方。和杰森一起搬进阿卡姆的还有布鲁斯。  
随着杰森出版的作品越来越多，他需要有人专门处理版税事务，因此请来罗伊·哈珀当自己的版权及税务律师。罗伊常年住在星城，他受不了跟乡下没两样的阿卡姆小镇。杰森只好又在哥谭买了一间独栋小房，专门用来和罗伊谈业务。  
达米安上中学时，专门盯杰森回来的时候找上门。年幼的弟弟总能编出各种各样的借口，让兄长同意自己留宿，像是逃课去喝酒太晚回不去学校、被妹子甩了回校怕丢人、跟哥们打架了回去怕尴尬……杰森干脆给弟弟这房子的钥匙，达米安可以随时来住。  
每次幼弟来借住，杰森都会叫罗伊跟自己出阳台去，一边抽烟一边聊工作上的事情。达米安以进厨房取饮料为借口，时不时经过走廊偷看他俩，他总想从两人举手投足的细节里，找出一些杰森情感生活的蛛丝马迹。哈珀给客户点烟的画面，杰森被罗伊提出的避税方案逗笑的画面，律师给作家拨弄被晚风拂乱的头发的画面……这些画面都会在达米安心里发酵、变质，直至被渲染得别有深意。

那么，杰森和父亲到底是在何时变成现在这种关系，达米安说不准。  
在一个借住的晚上，他听到杰森在房间里聊电话，兄长用法语喊父亲“我的小卷心菜”。达米安脑袋里的某一根弦瞬间崩断。他在学校上过法语课，自然明白有何涵义。  
某年暑假，达米安借口写假期论文报告，住进了杰森在阿卡姆的家。虽然兄长的别墅比不上韦恩庄园，但邻近湖畔的地理位置，的确让人心旷神怡。尤其是杰森的工作室，推开窗户就能看到碧绿的湖面，听到栖息在此的水鸟鸣叫。

达米安住进杰森家的第一个上午，看见父亲和兄长从主卧室出来的一刻，心情难受得像生吞了一只苍蝇。吃早餐时，布鲁斯和杰森自然而亲密地交谈着，明明都是像天气、饮食等无聊话题，达米安想加入对话却无能为力。年轻的韦恩感觉有一道看不见的结界，把自己跟眼前二人隔开。  
午后，从湖上泛舟归来的布鲁斯，牵着杰森的手快步走进屋里。两人经过走廊时留下的一串嬉笑声，像鼓一样敲在达米安的心上。等进了主卧室，布鲁斯随手带上门，便马上搂住他的宝贝亲了又亲。杰森张开嘴巴迎合着男人，顺从地攀上布鲁斯的颈项。年长的韦恩抱起他的黑发男孩，剥下他的裤子，杰森光裸的双腿夹在父亲的腰两侧，半硬的阴茎在对方洁白的衬衣上蹭来蹭去。  
“爹地要开动了，小卷心菜准备好了没？”  
男人蓝色的眸子暗了暗，盯着眼前他的生命之光、欲望之火。杰森背靠在墙壁上，双腿缠上养父结实的腰，暗暗期待即将到来的侵犯。  
“爹地要温柔点，不要欺负小卷心菜……”  
布鲁斯扶着硬得发疼的阳具，一寸一寸刺入湿润的后穴，随着侵犯越来越深，杰森情不自禁张开嘴巴，原本湛蓝的眸子逐渐变成金色，一条条触须男孩背后慢慢伸出，攀上房间的墙壁。  
透过门缝目睹这恐怖一幕的达米安被吓坏了，差点喊出尖叫声。  
哥谭宝贝却丝毫不害怕，他双手握住杰森富有力量的窄腰，一下一下挺进青年的身体。直到杰森睁开彻底变色的金瞳，触须密密麻麻布满整个房间的墙壁时，布鲁斯就知道，他的宝贝彻底陷入高潮了。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
杰森的语调变得比平常说话来得更低沉，听起来像某种体型庞大的兽的叫声。  
“我在这……杰森，我的宝贝……爹地在这儿呢……”  
布鲁斯继续卖力肏着他的宝贝，在男人眼里，杰森从来都不是怪物，而是他的最爱、他的小卷心菜。  
随着二人情欲愈发高涨，墙壁上的触须逐渐爬上布鲁斯的身体，数量还越来越多，最后织成了一个庞大的茧，布鲁斯和杰森被包裹在里面。  
男人感觉杰森的后穴变得柔软而湿滑，像某些水下生活的软体动物。杰森的身体也发生了改变，布鲁斯抱着他时手感像抱着硅胶制的性爱玩偶……

布鲁斯·韦恩不是第一个收养杰森的人，陶德夫妇才是。但凯瑟琳自杀、威利斯锒铛入狱，杰森被再次送进孤儿院，直到布鲁斯出现。  
威利斯出狱后的第一件事，就是上韦恩庄园。他神秘兮兮地告诉哥谭的大慈善家，杰森这个孩子不一样。  
“韦恩先生，你还记得八年前发生在哥谭港的人皮浮尸案吗？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，表示自己对这类都市传说不感兴趣。  
“韦恩先生，请相信我。虽然我没有证据，也无法证明，但我敢肯定杰森跟那桩案件有关。”  
潘尼沃斯送走威利斯·陶德后，布鲁斯上了一趟哥谭警局，找戈登问起人皮浮尸案的事情。戈登告诉布鲁斯，死者是一位名叫希拉·海伍德的本地女性。警方最先打捞到她完整的一张皮肤，上面没有任何刀割或其他伤痕。接着警局有派出警犬和潜水救援队在整个哥谭港水域和地面搜寻，却没找到别的线索，连一根骨头、一块肉都找不到。  
不过，有垂钓爱好者联系警方，说x年x月x日海水涨潮时，自己看家一个金发女人抱着一个襁褓里的孩子，在哥谭港徘徊。布鲁斯记得，陶德告诉过自己，杰森是在哥谭港被人捡到送进孤儿院的。

14岁时，杰森发现身体的变化，自己跟普通的男孩子不一样。当自己下半身勃起时，会有无数根触须从脊椎中冲破皮肤，它们就像摇曳在水中的海草。杰森第一次抚慰下体时也被吓坏了，自己竟然是个怪物……  
然而，他每次手淫过后，身体都会散发出无可救药的魅力，深深吸引着身边的人。这种致命的吸引力，曾经给杰森带来一些苦恼，这也是他决定搬到小镇生活的原因之一，他可以免去许多不必要的社交和应酬，更可以躲开布鲁斯，安安静静当一个小镇上的怪人。  
随着杰森的长大，布鲁斯对他的喜爱逐渐变质，但男人一直克制自己，拼命压抑着内心的野兽。直到杰森亲口告诉他，自己要搬出庄园，布鲁斯终于无法控制那头野兽，向养子倾吐自己病态的情感。青年没有因此厌恶布鲁斯，却也没有接受对方。杰森说出了最大的秘密，自己并不是普通的人类，而是一头怪物。他甚至当着布鲁斯的面，撸动胯下的部位，展露背后变态的触须。  
“布鲁斯，看着我，看清楚你眼前所见，你会爱上像我这样的怪物吗？”  
杰森坐在地上哭泣，泪水淌过金色的眸子。布鲁斯蹲下身，张开双手将他的宝贝拥进怀里。  
“杰森，你永远是我的最爱，不是怪物。我爱你，无论你想我做你父亲或是情人，我都永远爱你。”  
杰森攀上男人的颈项，带着讨好的意味吻上了那一双坚毅的唇，用行动告诉养父自己的答案。  
布鲁斯得到了鼓励，热情回应着养子的邀请。哥谭宝贝在床上使出浑身解数，让身下的杰森欲仙欲死，欲罢不能。  
“嗯呐……布鲁斯，不要一直戳那地方……”  
杰森两腿大张，露出身体最隐秘的部位，那地方正被男人巨大的阴茎猛烈操弄，房间里充满淫靡的水声。  
“杰森，我的小卷心菜，好好享受当下吧。告诉爹地，大热狗好不好吃？”  
“嗯哼……太大了……爹地的大热狗填满了我的身体……都捅进我脑子搅得脑浆一团糟了……”

有一次，达米安特意带了一份哥谭小报，装作随意地放在杰森家的客厅沙发上，好让兄长看见头版上《哥谭宝贝夜访赛琳娜·凯勒香闺》的八卦新闻。  
听见开门的声音，达米安快步跑回客房假装做作业。杰森回来了，他刚送罗伊去火车站。兄长从酒柜里取出一瓶波本，往水晶杯里倒了一小半，然后瘫坐在客厅歇息。  
达米安从二楼下来进了厨房，然后端着一杯热牛奶来到客厅，小心翼翼地留意杰森的反应，后者却若无其事喝着手里的威士忌。  
“你有看到报纸上的报道吗？”达米安问。  
杰森点点头，继续喝了口酒。  
兄长的反应让年轻的韦恩有点拿不准。  
“你怎么一点反应都没有？老头不是和你走一块吗？”  
杰森挨在沙发背上，两条长腿搁上茶几，湛蓝的眼半眯着看向达米安，抿了一口酒。  
年轻的韦恩被盯得情不自禁吞了口唾沫，杰森对自己毫无防备，总把自己看作小孩子。  
“你爸爸是成年人，爱跟谁在一块就跟谁……”  
杰森给自己又倒了半杯酒，然后一口闷掉。  
“不过，为什么……你一点都不在意？”  
杰森眯着半醉的眼，微笑着挠了挠弟弟的头发。达米安惴惴不安的样子有点可爱。  
“达米安，你也应该明白这个道理：你对别人的爱，只能用来约束自己，而不是绑架他人的工具。我猜你还没恋爱过吧？你要记住，你所爱的人并没有回应你这份爱的义务。假如他愿意和你相爱，你已经赚到了，还有什么资格对你爱的人指手画脚呢？”  
达米安不懂，或者说不情愿懂。  
“杰森，你真的不吃醋？”  
杰森摇摇头，他告诉弟弟，若想控制一个人，请名正言顺说自己是奴隶制拥护者，不要假爱情的名义。  
夜深，喝过酒的杰森倒在沙发上睡着，达米安小心翼翼地抱起哥哥，将他抱回卧室的床上，给他掖好被子。临走前，少年还是忍不住，低头吻住了杰森的唇。熟睡的青年没有任何的回应，叫达米安有点气馁。

杰森26岁生日，布鲁斯在帝国酒店办了一个盛大的派对，几大出版商都特地派代表前往哥谭，给他们炙手可热的作家庆生，现场还有不少百老汇导演、演员，他们都是杰森的作品改编音乐剧的主创人员。布鲁斯看着心爱的宝贝被众星捧月般围在派对的最中央，打从心里感到骄傲。  
派对好不容易结束，在回阿卡姆小镇的路上，杰森已经累得埋在布鲁斯怀里了。哥谭宝贝当然乐得伺候他的小卷心菜，不过他发现杰森最近的体型消瘦了许多，抱起来也比以前轻了，他有点担心杰森的健康。  
杰森听了布鲁斯的话后笑了，说这不是健康问题。  
“布鲁斯，我没有生病，我不过是快要撑不住罢了。”  
做养父的不懂杰森的话，问是怎么回事。  
杰森深呼吸了一口，微笑着擦了擦眼角的泪水。  
“布鲁斯，不久之后我就要离开你了。我快维持不住人类的形态了，我真的很累了……”  
“杰森，我爱的是你，跟你是不是人类毫无关系……”  
杰森跌坐在沙发上，仰着头直视天花板的吊灯。不一会儿，杰森嘴里伸出一根银灰色半透明的触手，一只长着十六只触手，皮肤湿润光滑的怪物从杰森身体里爬了出来。  
布鲁斯低头，认出怪物那双没有眼睑的金黄色大眼睛，他连忙把杰森从地板上抱进怀里，温柔地吻着那颗巨大的脑袋。  
“杰森，你长什么样子根本不重要，我依然爱你。”

杰森被布鲁斯的话打动了，他伸出长长的触手探进养父的衣服底下。布鲁斯第一次跟这种形态下的杰森做爱，他不停地亲吻那章鱼般的大脑袋，一边掰开十几根动来动去的触手。杰森伸出一根触手缠住男人的脖子，而另一根探进西装裤下，唤醒沉睡的阴茎，还调皮地用吸盘附在阴茎的皮肤表面。布鲁斯苦笑着，沉迷在这场别开生面的性爱之中。  
“我的小卷心菜，是个淘气的宝贝。”  
男人掏出粗壮的阴茎，瞄准触手根部的小穴一杆进洞。  
“嗯呐……杰森，你比之前更紧了……”  
杰森贪吃的洞穴把布鲁斯的阳具吃得更深，触手们撒娇一般在爱人身上摸来摸去，告诉男人自己现在非常舒服。  
[布鲁斯……再深一点……再大力点操你的小卷心菜……]  
杰森的声音在自己的脑海里响起，这对布鲁斯来说是个相当特别的体验。  
“OK……那我就如你所愿吧……我的小卷心菜……”

杰森和布鲁斯就一直住在阿卡姆的别墅里。遇见晴朗的日子，布鲁斯会把杰森放进桶子里带上小木舟。杰森用金黄色的眼睛观察四周，确认没别的人就从桶子爬出来，调皮地伸出触手缠住撑桨的男人，和布鲁斯来一场刺激的船上性爱。  
失去了人类身体的杰森，少了十根手指，多了十六根触手。现在他的写作效率是之前的好几倍，一年不到就写完了八部作品。哈珀律师赚业务手续费都赚得盆满钵满，有一次他拿着书稿离开之前，悄悄询问布鲁斯，为什么杰森已经病到不能见客，写作效率反而比之前更高。布鲁斯笑而不语。

像这样快乐的日子，其实布鲁斯和杰森过得并不长久。  
[布鲁斯，我该走了。]  
男人问怪物要去哪里。  
[我要回到该去的地方。]  
“就像希拉·海伍德一样？”  
[……]  
“杰森，不要离开我，好不好？”  
怪物没再说过话。  
布鲁斯把杰森装进一个密闭的玻璃箱子，又让哥谭手艺最好的蜡像师做一个等比例的杰森蜡像。不久后，哥谭就传出韦恩家次子病逝的消息。

达米安在蝙蝠洞里越走越深，发现一座集装箱大小的水牢。他举起手里的电筒照向前方，透过强化玻璃看见一头长着许多触手的水怪。达米安吓得往后退了两步，但怪物脑袋上那双金黄色的眸子，却让他感觉有些许熟悉。达米安怀疑自己脑子被吓坏了，他居然觉得那头怪物很伤心。  
[达米安，我是杰森。]  
自己脑里竟然响起杰森的声音，达米安担心自己真的疯了。等他回过神来，回忆起杰森跟自己说过的话，才发觉现在的情景是多么的讽刺。  
[达米安，你父亲怎么样？他身体还好吗？上次他来这里还拄着拐杖，他的病有好点吗？]  
达米安告诉他，父亲二次中风抢救无效去世了。他的话刚说完，金黄色的大眼睛顿时染上了忧郁的色彩。青年抚上冰冷的玻璃，深情地盯着箱子里的怪物。  
“你放心，虽然父亲不在了，但我会代替他，继续陪着你……”  
[……我不需要。达米安，你走吧。]

几天后，东海岸的海底出现12级地震并引起海啸，哥谭港对出海域冒出活火山，岩浆淹没了整个黑门监狱。哥谭市内挂起黑色气象预警，要求市民尽快撤离这座城市，逃亡内陆城市。  
达米安乘坐私人直升机撤离韦恩庄园。他坐在机舱内，看见奔腾的海水与滚烫的火山岩浆碰撞，蒸腾出一大片浓雾，从海面往岸上飘，水雾笼罩住整个哥谭。  
达米安让机长先不要飞走，他还想多看两眼这座城市，他父亲的城市。  
十米高的海水从哥谭港涌向城市，冲倒冲塌无数建筑物。达米安怀疑自己有错觉，海水像长了眼睛似的，一个劲涌向郊区的韦恩庄园。与此同时，一头超巨型的海怪从哥谭港登陆，它舞动着十几根在空中翻腾，其中一根圈住市中心的韦恩塔将其连根拔起。金黄色的眼睛在脑袋上转了转，海怪随即奔向韦恩庄园。  
达米安坐在直升飞机上，亲眼目睹这头凶残的海怪将整座韦恩庄园夷为平地。

水牢被撞破的一刻，杰森终于自由了，然后他发现整个哥谭沦为一片泽国。  
[杰森，妈妈来晚了。]  
杰森抬起头，看见体型是自己好几百倍的希拉。希拉伸出触手，将孩子圈起来带在自己身边。  
[妈妈，妈妈，你终于来了。]  
杰森抱住自己的母亲。  
[好孩子，我们回家吧。]  
[嗯嗯。]

达米安举着望远镜，看见庞大的海怪带着杰森游向大海，最终消失在海平面以下。  
“Au revoir, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> *蠢作者：  
> 完结得有点仓促，没办法，这周出差在外，实在没啥时间码字（明早还要考试啊啊啊啊o(╥﹏╥)o）  
> 各位看官有想看的梗或AU，记得来点啊↓


End file.
